


Endlessly

by cherrybombtriestowrite



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just pure cheesy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybombtriestowrite/pseuds/cherrybombtriestowrite
Summary: He loves Daniel. He knows he does. He would gift the moon to Daniel if he could, and yet that would be easier than saying those three words.





	Endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> on the 2 months anniversary since I posted anything on ao3 before college swallowed me whole, i present to you this fic that was stewing in my docs for months
> 
>  
> 
> it's SO cheesy so don't say i didn't warn ya
> 
>  
> 
> ooof and thank u to ali for going thru this mess before i posted it sjhdskjfhksjd

Seongwoo and Daniel used to tease Minhyun for being surreally cheesy. Back when he dated the prettiest girl in their high school, Minhyun was known for being every girl’s dream guy because he’d slip in sweet notes in his girlfriend’s textbooks. When he went as far as to pack her a special lunch during exam week, Seongwoo shook his head and told everyone that Minhyun is a fool for his girl. 

In college, Minhyun met Daniel’s friend Jaehwan and they were just as grossly adorable if not more. Daniel would clear his throat loudly every time they accidentally get lost in their own world while being among other friends. 

It has been a few years since college and Minhyun and Jaehwan are still together, sweet as ever to each other. 

Meanwhile, Seongwoo and Daniel somehow found themselves entangled with each other as well. 

They aren’t sure if they should tell their friends about it yet, so they’re left to act like they’re still just two best friends living with each other. 

The gang (the four of them along with Jisung and Sungwoon) don’t meet each other as often anymore since college, so there hasn’t exactly been a convenient moment to break the news.

When they meet up for the first time in months with all 6 of them present, Seongwoo is ready to rekindle the old vibe they had which includes cutting off Jisung’s sentences and acting sick any time Minhyun so much as  _ looks _ at Jaehwan with those heart eyes of his. He lets Daniel sit between Jisung and Sungwoon, reasoning to himself that he has Daniel all to himself at home anyways. 

Besides, Daniel is too happy to be meeting his beloved hyungs and Seongwoo is content with just watching him laugh from the side. 

They would break the news tonight, but it’s a celebration for Sungwoon’s birthday and it would be wrong to steal the spotlight from the man. 

After a few drinks, Seongwoo excuses himself to the bathroom. He walks back to their table but stops halfway when he sees that Jaehwan is already leaving because he has to wake up early tomorrow. Minhyun holds his hand and bids him goodbye with a soft ‘I love you, take care’. 

_ This is the chance _ , Seongwoo thinks,  _ he’s still cheesier than a block of Gouda _ . 

Before he could reach the table to remind Minhyun that he’ll still see Jaehwan later tonight because they live together, Seongwoo stops in his tracks when he overhears a small conversation.

“That’s so nice.” Daniel says to Jisung as a drunk Sungwoon makes a huge commotion about how Jaehwan isn’t allowed to leave until he sings a song.

“What is?” Jisung asks.

“Minhyun,” Letting out a sigh, Daniel continues pensively, “he always says ‘I love you’ to Jaehwan.”

Jisung chortles. “What’s new. Besides, I thought you hated that.”

“That was a running gag, you know that.” Daniel laughs and nudges Jisung to remind him of how the ‘we hate cheesy Minhyun’ thing started from high school. “But I think now...even  _ I _ would want something like that.”

“Not everyone can get a Minhyun, I guess.”

“I guess.”

Scratching the back of his head, Seongwoo quietly makes his way to his seat and pretends like he did not just eavesdropped on his boyfriend’s little confession there. 

For the rest of the night, he leaves his drink untouched as he is left to think about how he never managed to find out about this side of Daniel. Just when he thought he knew his boyfriend through and through after years of being best friends, Daniel continues to surprise him.

He watches as Daniel’s eyes brightens a little every time Minhyun tells them about one of Jaehwan’s endearing mishaps, probably admiring the way Minhyun talks so sweetly about that time Jaehwan wrecked their whole house when he was supposed to clean it up. 

_ I can do that too _ , Seongwoo thinks to himself. 

“That reminds me,” Seongwoo chimes in once Minhyun finishes his story, “Daniel once attempted to clean our apartment on his day off but just ended up asleep on the couch with a vacuum in hand.”

The whole table erupts into laughters at how unchanging Daniel is, applauding his consistency. Daniel hides his red face and fails to hold back his laughter as well, shaking his head to deny it. 

“Hyung! At least I tried.”

“Let’s just leave the cleaning to me, okay?” Seongwoo suggests, “I don’t mind cleaning up after your mess.”

As Jisung joins in to tell them how messy Daniel was back when they roomed together in college, Daniel looks up and his eyes meets Seongwoo’s. A shy smile decorates his face before he looks away to pay attention to Jisung, making Seongwoo’s heart flutter. 

Seongwoo used to think that dating Daniel wouldn’t be any different from when they were friends - just with more hugs and kisses this time - but he is wrong because he did not know that Daniel could make him feel things he didn’t even know he could. 

When he found out that Daniel reciprocated his feelings, waking up next to him started to feel a lot more different. 

All of sudden, small acts such as Daniel bringing home food after work seemed like the most romantic thing ever. 

They also add new things into their daily routine too; forehead kisses to wake each other up, Daniel walking to his office to eat lunch together and about a hundred other lovely activities. 

It might seem like their usual best friend act to the others, but only Seongwoo and Daniel could feel how different it is now.

And Seongwoo thinks Daniel deserves even more. Seongwoo needs to Minhyun-ify himself.

  
  
  
  
  


Walking into their apartment together, Seongwoo makes sure to lock the door behind him once they’re both in. Seongwoo smiles at how handsome his boyfriend looks even from the back (especially from the back!) and walks over to give him a back hug. Daniel giggles before turning around and hugging him back.

“You say alcohol doesn’t give you weird habits, but I say it makes you a little clingy.” Daniel comments, enjoying the extra affection.

“I don’t need alcohol to be this clingy to you.” Seongwoo retorts and lets his arms slip lower until they’re on Daniel’s butt. “But they make me just a tad bit naughtier.”

“ _ That _ I know.” Biting his lips, Daniel is unable to contain his excitement. 

He dips in and kisses Seongwoo, still feeling the sparks like the first time they kissed about a year ago - fireworks and butterflies in their stomachs and all. 

Pulling back first, Seongwoo takes a moment to stare at Daniel’s soft features and smiles. “Daniel.”

“Hmm?” Daniel hums, staring back at his boyfriend.

_ I love you _ , is what Seongwoo wants to say. It’s what he’s supposed to say. It’s at the very tip of his tongue, like an egg balanced on a bull’s horn that’s just counting the seconds until it drops. He can almost hear it come out of his mouth, rolling out naturally - and yet in reality he’s still standing there with his mouth agape like a dumb fish.

A moment of silence envelops the stagnant air between them before Daniel breaks the silence to laugh and says, “Okay, maybe you’ve had too much to drink,” he leans forward and kisses Seongwoo’s cheek before adding, “I love you too.”

Daniel continues to stretch and yawn, wriggling himself away from Seongwoo’s hug. He mutters something about being tired and wondering if he can wake up for work tomorrow, but Seongwoo wouldn’t know because he’s engulfed by the new wave of thoughts pestering his mind.  _ Why couldn’t I say it? I wanted to say it so badly, and yet nothing came out.  _

“Are you coming to bed?”

Seongwoo turns around to see Daniel waiting for him by the bedroom door with a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. 

Walking towards his boyfriend, Seongwoo removes the toothbrush and kisses him again. This time, he gets toothpaste all over his lips as well but it doesn’t bother him one bit. 

Daniel giggles before heading back in the bathroom, leaving his boyfriend standing by the door.

Skipping towards the bed, he jumps on it and allows his mind to delve deeper into the subject. Seongwoo isn’t the type the mindlessly say ‘I love you’ to people, not even his family. He has always thought of it to be something that goes without saying - a preset notion. His family knows he loves them even though he only says it once in 5 years. He has seen plenty of his friends utter those three words to people they’re not even sure they love. A good 80% of those ‘I love you’s ended the way it shouldn’t. It’s a precious sentence to Seongwoo, something to only be said when one is totally sure. 

_ So why was it so hard for me to say it just now? It’s not like it’s the first time I’ve sa-- _

As his teeth stops nibbling on his fingernail, Seongwoo stares at the ceiling as the realization dawns upon him. He has never said ‘I love you’ to Daniel. Not during Daniel’s many birthdays, not during the time Daniel had an accident (and Seongwoo cried so hard at the hospital), not even when he confessed. Never. Seongwoo internally groans at his complex emotions. 

He loves Daniel. He knows he does. He would gift the moon to Daniel if he could, and yet that would be easier than saying those three words.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Daniel wakes up to an empty bed often. Seongwoo usually wakes up for work earlier than him, sometimes even preparing breakfast for them. This is why Daniel likes the weekends better - he’s sure he’ll wake up with Seongwoo by his side or somewhere in the house. But it’s the middle of the week and Daniel turns his alarm off before getting out of bed to dress himself for work. 

His eyes are still a little foggy, so Daniel enters the bathroom and washes his face, making sure to rub the sleep out of his eyes. When he lifts his face to stare at his reflection, he notices a pink post-it note right in the middle of the mirror. Written in Sharpie, it says, ‘ _ I love how you look in the morning _ ’. 

A smile unknowingly appears on Daniel’s face as he pulls it off the mirror. As he brushes his teeth, Daniel grabs his work bag and sticks it in the pocket hastily.

 

_ To: Ong-sseu _

_ [IMG_4537.jpg] _

_ Is this a line you stole from one of the books waiting to be published? _

_ To: Niellie _

_ How dare you _

_ I grabbed a post-it note while I was getting ready and wrote the first thing that came to mind _

_ Your adorable face when you’re sleeping _

_ Am I not adorable when I’m awake _

_ A hundred times more _

 

Giggling to himself, Daniel has to bite his lips to keep himself quiet. Seongwoo works in a publishing house and sometimes reads to him the lines from stories waiting to be published that he found to be beautiful. The intricately written words by these talented writers never fail to cause Daniel’s heart to flutter, yet somehow he finds himself even more excited by this simple sentence Seongwoo came up on his own.

 

_ Thank you _

_ I love you _

_ Dim sum for dinner? _

_ Yes please ^^ _

  
  
  
  
  


“Do you see this?” 

Leaning over to read the text conversation on Seongwoo’s phone, Jihoon fixes his glasses before turning to look at Seongwoo. “Your logical response to an ‘I love you’ was to ask him if he’d like to eat dim sum for dinner?”

“That’s what I’m saying! I never noticed that this whole time, I’ve been ignoring the ‘I love you’s until a few days ago.” Seongwoo sighs as he puts his phone down. He only has the intern Jihoon to complain to, which is better than nothing. “So now, I panic every time he says it.”

“Will it kill you to text an ‘I love you too’ back?”

“Well it would be pretty shitty of me to say the L word for the first time through text.”

“That is true.”

The both of them ponder upon this issue, staring into space instead of doing their works. Jihoon nudges him and asks, “Maybe...you never had the chance?”

“We have been living together even before we dated. I basically see his face more than I see my own face - that’s about a million chances I would’ve missed.”

“Well, dismissing the fact that you’re an idiot, perhaps you’ve been saving it until you’ve found the right timing?”

“What could possibly be the right timing?”

Jihoon could only offer him a shrug, as if to say, _ that’s for you to find out _ . Seongwoo hates it. He hates it because Jihoon is right. If he has taken this long to find the right time to say it, perhaps he should just jump on any chance to say it.

But for now, he will have to ease into it slowly.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hyung, what’s that on the cover of your book?”

Puzzled, Daniel closes his book to find that there is another pink post-it note on the cover. He was in a rush this morning because he overslept again, so he mindlessly grabbed his book the moment he reached the dance academy he’s teaching at. The post-it note, stuck by its strong glue onto Daniel’s book of dance steps, has  _ ‘I love how dedicated you are to your passion (you’re the sexiest when you dance) _ ’ written on it. Daniel looks up to see his students staring at him with anticipation.

“Did all of you see this?”

“Yeah.” They say in unison.

“And no one thought to say anything until the class ended?”

“Yeah.”

Daniel could only laugh as he leans against the wall. He dismisses the class and pulls the note away from his book. He stares at it for a good minute before whipping his phone out to take a picture of it.

 

_ [IMG_4847.jpg]  _

_ I can’t believe you _

_ I was watching one of your dance videos and couldn’t help it _

_ My whole class saw the note _

_ So now they know how cheesy your boyfriend is _

_ Damn it _

_ Anyway it made my day _

_ I’m glad :-) _

  
  
  
  
  


This neat routine happens every few days in the course of a month. Daniel doesn’t even realize the amount of little confessions he has received until Jisung points it out during one of their occasional late night drinks. A pink note sticks out a little from the pocket of Daniel’s bag, which Jisung pulled out only to realize that there’s more where it came from.

“It’s one of Ong hyung’s crazy things.” Daniel remarks, trying to stop Jisung from rummaging through his pocket full of notes. “It’s one of his pranks to embarrass me at work.”

“This,” Jisung gasps and holds up his favorite note out of them all, “isn’t a prank. Not a friendly thing either. This isn’t Seongwoo, unless...”

Daniel looks at the note that has ‘ _ I love the way you smile when you kiss _ ’ and winces to himself. “I was going to tell you-”

“Niel-ah, I thought I’d be the first to know if you finally get yourself a boyfriend?” Jisung asks, offended that his long time friend would do him like this. “Does Seongwoo know?”

“K-know what?”

“That you have a boyfriend who’s giving you these cheesy notes.”

Having to pause for a good minute, Daniel wonders if it’s that hard to see that he’s dating Seongwoo. He shrugs at Jisung and drinks his beer quietly. He mutters, “Hyung, I thought I made it obvious enough…”

“Obvious? Clearly not enough seeing as I’m just finding out about this--”

“It’s Seongwoo! Okay? It’s Seongwoo and we’ve been dating for a year now.”

Daniel’s tiny outburst is followed by a long calculative silence on Jisung’s part as he stares at his friend in disbelief. “You’re meaning to tell me...Ong Seongwoo...your roommate...best friend…”

“Do you need me to spell it out?” Daniel teases him and adds, “We’ve been meaning to tell the others about this but there never was a right time. We usually meet during birthdays or celebrations and it just feels weird to break the news like that.”

“Then organize a dinner specifically to announce this.” Jisung suggests, his face looking about a hundred times brighter and more excited than before. “I can pretend I don’t know.”

Chuckling, Daniel shakes his head. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I mean...we  _ are _ dating, but...I don’t know...he hasn’t-” he groans into his hand and struggles to spit out the words plaguing his mind. “D-do you think it’s weird that he hasn’t said ‘I love you’ to me yet?”

Pursing his lips, the look Jisung gives him doesn’t look too good. “I’d say it’s weird, but this is Ong we’re talking about.”

“You’re right, I’m probably worried about nothing.”

“Maybe he’s assuming you know. Perhaps waiting for the right moment to say it?”

Daniel nods positively and mutters, “Yeah, maybe.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Jisung knows.”

“What?” Seongwoo asks, barely hearing his boyfriend’s words that are muffled by the pillow.

“I said Jisung knows.”

“About what? The surprise party we planned for him? Fuck…”

Still lying on his front, Daniel turns his head to face Seongwoo and says, “No, he knows about us.”

“What?” Seongwoo sits up on their bed and asks, “How?”

“He found the notes you’ve been giving me because I keep them in the pocket of my bag.” Daniel chuckles to himself, his eyes closing as the sleepiness seeps in. “How was I supposed to explain why you’d write about my kissing habits? It was either lying that I have a secret boyfriend or just telling him the truth.”

Running a hand through his hair, Seongwoo needs a moment to process the news. They’ve been postponing telling their friends about their relationship for so long that Seongwoo never actually thought of what they’d think about it. He does want to kiss Daniel and hold his hands when they’re around their friends, which is something he has always been itching to do. He admits to himself that perhaps keeping it from them might be a little unfair even if they don’t meet that often anymore. 

Seongwoo looks down to see that his boyfriend is already fast asleep, holding his hand. Seongwoo didn’t notice when his hand was held, but he takes it as his cue to go to sleep as well. 

Putting his laptop away, Seongwoo tries not to wake Daniel up as he tucks himself in bed. 

He sleeps facing his boyfriend and takes this chance to admire Daniel’s peaceful sleeping face. His soft skin, the mole below his eye, Seongwoo reaches forward and touches them all. 

He ghosts his fingers over Daniel’s plump and pretty lips, slightly dehydrated from all that drinking earlier. Seongwoo bites his own lips and lets his hand wander over Daniel’s broad back. He has touched it countless times before, in or out of bed. But to touch and admire it...he doesn’t have many chances to do that. 

Closing his eyes shut, Seongwoo softly sighs as his hand touches Daniel’s back. 

For a second, he remembers the game they used to play when they were younger. It was one where you write on your friend’s back and they have to guess what you wrote. 

Seongwoo knew he would only write one thing on Daniel’s back that he knows he will never have the courage to speak out loud.

‘I love you’ Seongwoo writes on Daniel’s back, replacing the ‘love’ with a heart. Leaving his hand on Daniel’s back, Seongwoo smiles and tries to go to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Waking up to too much sunlight in the room, Seongwoo groans at himself for forgetting to pull the curtains shut last night. 

He feels a shadow blocking the light, feeling relieved and thankful. Opening his eyes, Seongwoo sees a smiling Daniel staring back at him. 

“What?” Seongwoo asks, wondering what time is it. 

No face is beautiful enough to get him out of bed before 10 on a Sunday, not even Daniel.

“I got your message.” Daniel says, using a finger to push the hair out of Seongwoo’s forehead, appreciating his boyfriend’s pretty features.

“What message?” Seongwoo asks, stretching a little before closing his eyes again.

“You don’t remember?”

“Baby, let me sleep please.” Seongwoo whines, efficiently using the nickname he rarely uses when they’re not on top of each other.

“I’ll just give you a reply then.” Daniel chuckles before leaning forward to land a soft kiss on Seongwoo’s lips. That sends the older boy into a fluttering mess, smiling widely at the pleasant morning surprise. Daniel then traces his finger against Seongwoo’s chest, writing as he says, “I love you too.”

The red rises on Seongwoo’s face as he asks, “Y-you noticed that?”

“That you were writing on my back when you thought I was sleeping?”

“That I haven’t told you I love you yet.”

Crashing back on the bed next to Seongwoo, Daniel softly laughs to himself. “I try to pay no mind to it.”

“Well, I’m obviously an idiot.” Seongwoo sits up and immediately jumps on top of Daniel cradling his sides with his knees. “Because I love you, Kang Daniel.”

“Ong...”

“I love you more than I loved you yesterday. And it’s reassuring to know that I’ll only be loving you even more tomorrow. And even more so the day after that. Soon, not even every grain of sand on every beach in the world can represent my love for you.”

“That’s the cheesiest thing you’ve ever--”

Seongwoo puts a finger to Daniel’s lips, which makes the younger shut up so his boyfriend can speak. 

“I regret not saying it and now I don’t even know how to make up for it. Shall I say it with every breath I take?”

“Please don’t--”

“I just want you to know that I wanted to say it so many times before. So many, in fact, even before we decided to become boyfriends. Dumb cheesy boyfriends.”

Pulling Seongwoo’s finger away from his lips, Daniel holds his hand and holds back a smile. He asks, “Really?”

“Really.” 

Seongwoo leans down and gently kisses Daniel’s forehead. Daniel envelops him in a warm hug and they giggle together as they pull the blanket up to cover the both of them. 

With his face close to Daniel’s, Seongwoo adds, “There was a start, but there definitely isn’t an end to loving you.”

**Author's Note:**

> u know the drill im on twt @ defseongwoo
> 
> curiouscat.me/ganjanamja lol


End file.
